<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Raspberry by necromimetics, Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607824">Blue Raspberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromimetics/pseuds/necromimetics'>necromimetics</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hair Washing, Oral, POV Third Person, PWP, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, humanformers au, op what if they were lesbians tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromimetics/pseuds/necromimetics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate looked up suspiciously when she heard the shower turn off and narrowed her eyes when the bathroom door opened. The room hadn't even fogged up yet.</p><p>"You can't possibly be done yet," she said, and Whirl froze like a deer in headlights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl, Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Raspberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This from a lovely fun little humanformers AU. Tailgate and Cyclonus are already married and basically have their lives together and then they accidentally adopt this weird smelly homeless punk ex gang member whoops</p><p>SHOUT OUT to my anonymous ghost writer for LITERALLY writing half this fic when I lost motivation and said "I've written 1200 words about shampoo arguments and I can't get to the smut write my porno for me"<br/>Can you guess exactly when it changes authors??? Its right before the smut really starts and the vocab quality suddenly improves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tailgate looked up suspiciously when she heard the shower turn off and narrowed her eyes when the bathroom door opened. The room hadn't even fogged up yet.</p><p>"You can't possibly be done yet," she said, and Whirl froze like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Oh, come on! You said take a shower, I took a shower. Don't tell me I'm <em> bathing </em> wrong, too," she snapped, and Tailgate glanced dubiously at her barely wet hair. She stood up from her desk.</p><p>"Come on. Back in with you."</p><p>"Ugh," Whirl groaned, her scarred hands in fists on her towel, "What are you, my mom?"</p><p>"Not unless you have some weird kinks," Tailgate scoffed, shutting the bathroom door behind her and turning the water back on. She stepped around Whirl's discarded denim jacket, studded with gaudy spikes and covered in mysterious red and brown stains, and made a mental note to Google how to wash spiky jackets later.</p><p>"Well, not that one."</p><p>"Give me the towel, Whirl." </p><p>Whirl sighed, dramatically, before shifting her weight and letting the towel fall into one hand, unwrapping from her body. She let Tailgate take it from her, before she pulled her shirt up over her head. When she had it off she was halfway stepping out of her shorts when she looked back up at Whirl and noticed the way she was distinctly looking away  </p><p>"What are you doing?" Tailgate laughed, "You're acting like you haven't seen me naked before."</p><p>"I dunno," Whirl mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. Tailgate took pity on her, and let it go.</p><p>"Come on, let's not waste the hot water," she said, shooing Whirl back into the shower, "Cyclonus takes <em> forever </em> in the shower when it's her turn." </p><p>"Alright, alright, geez, I'm going," Whirl said, stepping back under the stream of water. Tailgate followed her in and turned her around so she could pull her braids out.</p><p>"Don't you <em> ever </em> let your hair down?" Tailgate asked, "I heard a horror story once about some girl who kept her hair in braids for so long a spider laid eggs in it."</p><p>"That's kind of cool."</p><p>"Not if they eat your brain!"</p><p>"How many spiders do you know that eat brains?" </p><p>"What are you, a spider expert?" Tailgate scoffed, "You still have to let them down to wash."</p><p>"It's a pain," Whirl groaned, and Tailgate rain her fingers through her hair, brown-black at the roots and fading into fried, dead hair that clung to the faded cobalt blue dye in inconsistent patches.</p><p>"Don't you like braiding it?"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"What do you mean you <em> can't</em>," Tailgate asked, "You don't know how?" </p><p>"Teeg. Come on," Whirl mumbled, and Tailgate paused as realization hit her. Whirl's arms were crossed over her chest, her mangled hands shaking even against her elbows. She still hadn't told her how they ended up like that, fingers twisted and unable to bend correctly, and Tailgate didn't plan to ask unless she chose to tell her. She finished shaking Whirl's hair out and nudged her to lean her head back into the water.</p><p>"I'll braid it for you, then," she asserted, "We'll make it cute." </p><p>"...Alright," Whirl acquiesced. </p><p>"Okay," said Tailgate, satisfied her hair was actually wet now, "What smell do you want? I've got more under the sink, too."</p><p>Whirl leaned down to look at the display of shampoos in the well-stacked shower rack, dubious. </p><p>"I don't even know what half of these mean. Cherry Blossom? Waterfall Mist? What even do those smell like?"</p><p>"Just open the bottle and sniff it."</p><p>"I don't even care what I smell like."</p><p>"I care," said Tailgate, "You can't sleep in our bed if you smell like pee and beer."</p><p>"You pick one, I don't care."</p><p>"If you let me choose, I'm picking cotton candy."</p><p>"Ugh," Whirl groaned, grabbing a bottle at random and uncapping it to sniff, "Fine, this one." She handed Tailgate back a bottle of blue raspberry scented shampoo.</p><p>"Ooh, it matches your hair," Tailgate quipped, squirting some into her palm. "You'll like smelling nice. People always want to smell your hair."</p><p>"I don't want people sniffing my hair," Whirl grumbled, "That's weird." </p><p>"People are more likely to let you stay in their apartments if you smell nice," Tailgate chided.</p><p>"You didn't seem too upset <em> last </em> time." </p><p>Tailgate worked the shampoo into Whirl's hair, kneading her scalp, and noted that Whirl relaxed back against her, maybe not even consciously, her bony, wiry-muscled frame a sharp contrast to her own soft body. "Hush, you. You impressed me." </p><p>"I'm gonna be honest," Whirl snorted, "I was coked out of my mind and I don't even remember that night." </p><p>"Some creep would <em> not </em> leave me alone," Tailgate reminded her, ignoring that fun little revelation for now, "You came out of absolutely nowhere like some kind of crazy punk lesbian Batman and smashed a forty over his head when he grabbed my arm, screaming <em> gay rights </em> so loud the band stopped playing."</p><p>Whirl laughed so hard she snorted, her voice a wheezy, breathy sound that told a story of chain smoking and screaming that left her sounding twice her age already, "Oh, fuck, did I? That's awesome. God, I wish I remembered that." </p><p>"Mm," Tailgate said, noncommittally, adding <em> cocaine withdrawals </em> to her list of things to Google later, "Close your eye." </p><p>Tailgate tilted her head back and rinsed her hair out, humming, and Whirl kept her arms crossed, like she didn't know what to do with them. </p><p>"Am I done now?" </p><p>"Pfft," Tailgate laughed, "Grab the matching conditioner from the other rack."</p><p>"Ugh," groaned Whirl, but did as she was asked, "I don't get the point. Why do you have to out so much junk in your hair? Like, water cleans it and you're done. I'm not like you, I don't care how I look."</p><p>"It makes your hair softer," Tailgate insisted, "It <em> feels </em> nicer, and your hair is already so fried."</p><p>"Conditioner isn't going to help with that," Whirl argued, "It's fries because I bleached it. The hair's dead."</p><p>"I know, Whirl. I bleach my hair, too. Conditioner makes it softer."</p><p>Whirl faltered, uncertainly. "You do?"</p><p>"You think I have white hair <em> naturally</em>?"</p><p>"I, uh," Whirl stammered, "I dunno. It just seemed too clean to be dyed."</p><p>"Okay, that's because I <em> am </em> prissy about how I look. I appreciate that I hoodwinked you with my dyejob, then." </p><p>Whirl shifted, and Tailgate nudged her forward out of the stream of water so she could work the conditioner in, "Uh… maybe you could give me a hand with fixing mine at some point, then? It used to be like. A nice blue. It was a lot darker." </p><p>"Yeah, if you overbleach it, it stops holding colour," Tailgate nodded, "But I can help you with that if you want."</p><p>"Okay. Thanks." </p><p>Tailgate pressed a kiss to Whirl's wet back, just over her spine, and she jumped, as if startled.</p><p>"No problem," Tailgate giggled, "Okay, the trick is just to let it sit for a few minutes. <em> Here </em> is a washcloth and <em> here </em> is a body wash. Get working." </p><p>"Ugh," Whirl groaned, "This is so tedious! Come on, seriously, I don't stink by now, surely."</p><p>"Why are you so embarrassed to take a shower right?" Tailgate scoffed, and wrapped her hands around Whirl's waist, pressing her breasts flush against her back. She didn't think she imagined the way Whirl shivered as she did. </p><p>"I'm not <em> embarrassed</em>," Whirl replied, halfheartedly. Tailgate nuzzled the back of her neck, one hand straying upward over Whirl's pale, scarred abdomen.</p><p>"Maybe I can relax you while your hair sets," she suggested, squeezing one of Whirl's breasts, brushing her thumb across the nipple. Whirl took a shuddering, surprised intake. </p><p>"I genuinely thought you were just going to scrub me like a poodle in a pet store," Whirl chuckled nervously, "You don't telegraph too well." </p><p>"I telegraph plenty well," Tailgate denied, kneading her breast as her other hand slipped down the inside of Whirl's thighs over criss-crossed white scars, fingers ghosting over the slit. Whirl shifted her posture, widening her stance so that the folds pulled just barely apart, and Tailgate ran two fingers through them, warm and wet.</p><p>"You know, if you're <em> going </em> to stay here, you <em> do </em> have to shower regularly," Tailgate said, brushing past Whirl's clit and then away again, other hand tweaking her nipple while Whirl gasped and arched her spine, back pushing against Tailgate's breasts and ass pressing against her midsection, "But it's okay if you still want help with your hair."</p><p>"Nn," Whirl said, intelligently, "I might be cool with that." </p><p>“Might be?” Tailgate lowered her voice to a purr, pressing the tip of one finger inside Whirl and reveling in the sharp intake of breath from above her. </p><p>Whirl didn’t respond, just clenched down on Tailgate’s finger and jerked her hips. </p><p>Tailgate clicked her tongue disapprovingly, pulling her hand away to a noise of protest from Whirl. </p><p>“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh legs?” Whirl muttered under her breath. </p><p>Tailgate giggled, pressing closer to Whirl and moving the hand from her breast to stroke down her stomach lovingly. “I guess it is.” </p><p>Whirl ground back against Tailgate, pressing a hand against the tiled wall of the shower in front of her to stabilize herself. “C’mon,” she whined, “get on with it.” </p><p>“You’re so needy,” Tailgate teased, but she rewarded Whirl by trailing her hand further down and rubbing a few circles on Whirl’s clit with her thumb. </p><p>“‘M not needy,” Whirl muttered, hiking up her shoulders and pulling back from Tailgate almost imperceptibly. </p><p>“Hush, you. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Tailgate frowned, stroking her fingers over Whirl’s slit in an effort to distract her. “I’ll give you what you need.” Whirl was soaking wet, and Tailgate’s frown softened into a smile she hid against Whirl’s back as the taller woman moaned, jerking her hips in small motions. </p><p>Tailgate pressed two fingers inside this time, rougher in contrast to her previous teasing. Whirl’s fingers scrabbled for purchase against the walls of the shower, blunt nails scratching at the wet tiles. Tailgate pressed one of her legs between Whirl’s, forcing her stance even further apart as she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Whirl, her free hand coming to wrap around the other’s waist. Whirl’s head dropped down as she moaned appreciatively, thrusting her hips in time with Tailgate’s movements. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Tailgate whispered reverently, “Look at you.” </p><p>Whirl was too focused on her own pleasure to bother constructing a retort, shoulders shaking slightly as Tailgate built up to the fast, rough rhythm that she preferred. Tailgate nuzzled against the scarred skin of Whirl’s back, pressing soft kisses along her back and shoulders. </p><p>“Tailgate, more,” Whirl moaned, jerking her hips forward in an effort to grind her clit against Tailgate’s hand. </p><p>A wicked grin spread over Tailgate’s face as she pulled her hand away entirely, drawing an indignant noise from Whirl. </p><p>“Legs-“ </p><p>Whirl was starting to sound genuinely pissed, but Tailgate cut her off with a hushing noise and a quick kiss pressed to the small of her back. </p><p>“You shouldn’t leave the conditioner in too long.” Tailgate patted Whirl’s back. “Lean over. This won’t take long.” </p><p>Whirl huffed a few curses under her breath but obliged, closing her eye and leaning down into the spray of the shower. Moving beside her, Tailgate carded her hands through the rough, patchy hair, turning Whirl’s head slightly to ensure the conditioner washed off properly. </p><p>“Don’t you feel better now?” Tailgate combed Whirl’s hair back with her fingers, motioning for Whirl to stand up. </p><p>Whirl arched a brow at Tailgate reproachfully, the indignant stoicism of it ruined by the hungry look in her eyes and toothy smile spread across her face. “I’ll feel better when you make me cum.”</p><p>“I suppose you do deserve a reward for being so patient.”  Tailgate returned to her previous position behind Whirl, resting a hand on her ass and trailing down to rub gently at her inner thighs. </p><p>“Damn right I do.” </p><p>Tailgate giggled. “Turn around. Back against the wall.” </p><p>Whirl complied eagerly, shivering slightly as her bare skin pressed against the chilly tile. She spread her legs eagerly, giving Tailgate a full view of her dripping cunt. </p><p>“Like whatcha see?” Whirl’s grin widened as she dropped a hand between her legs and dragged a finger along her slit, barely dipping inside. </p><p>Tailgate smiled, letting Whirl take control, and dropped to her knees in front of the other woman, lips parting. The spray of the shower wet her hair and skimmed down her back, making her shiver as she looked up at Whirl, eyes wide. Whirl grinned wider, spreading her legs further and reaching her hand out towards Tailgate. Tailgate took the tip of Whirl’s finger between her lips, swirling her tongue around it and moaning at the taste, eyes still focused upwards on Whirl’s face.</p><p>The nerve damage was too severe to leave much feeling in Whirl’s hands, but Tailgate tried to put on a good show regardless, letting her eyes drift shut and lips part slightly. Whirl pulled her hand away far too quickly for Tailgate’s liking, and she leaned forward almost subconsciously, chasing it. A deep laugh was the only response from above her, and Tailgate was about to open her eyes when a hand came to rest on the top of her head, brushing over her wet hair. She leaned into the touch and Whirl allowed her to revel in the moment of gentleness before the pressure increased and Whirl guided Tailgate’s face between her legs. </p><p>Tailgate let her eyes drift back open, enough to orient herself, and moved easily with Whirl’s coaxing, one hand trailing up a muscled thigh to tug Whirl closer. She started lightly— Whirl was already wet from the previous teasing, but Tailgate was familiar enough with the other woman’s body that she knew it took a lot of careful work to fully relax her. </p><p>She started with a few long licks with the flat of her tongue, not using too much pressure, reveling in the way she could feel Whirl’s thigh muscles contract ever so slightly. Tailgate pointedly <em> did not </em>think about how those thighs would feel pressed against her ears, squeezing tightly while Tailgate sucked on her clit—god, they definitely had to try that. The logistics might be too complicated in the shower, but Whirl had never been known to be satisfied with just one round. </p><p>The pressure on Tailgate’s head increased slightly, fingertips pressing down hard enough to shake Tailgate from her plans and fantasies and bring her back to the present. She traced her tongue along Whirl’s lips, circling her clit a few times. </p><p>“Tailgate.” Whirl breathed, shifting her hips up to press into the feeling. Whirl’s voice was soft, her eyes shut and breathing labored, finally starting to relax into the feeling. Tailgate encouraged her, sliding one hand from her thigh to grab at her ass and pull her closer, the other coming between Whirl’s legs. Whirl ground down against her face and Tailgate forwent the need for air to finally lavish attention on Whirl’s clit, circling her tongue around it in slow, lazy motions. </p><p>A full body shiver tore through Whirl, accompanied by a low moan that might have started as Tailgate’s name, but trailed off into an indecipherable string of curses. Tailgate had to work to repress her smile, alternating circular motions with longer licks across Whirl’s clit, occasionally sucking gently. She trailed her hand back down to the underside of one of Whirl’s thighs, pushing up on it until Whirl got the message and draped it over Tailgate’s shoulder.</p><p>The new angle allowed Whirl to more easily grind down on Tailgate’s face, and she took advantage of it without remorse, both hands coming to the back of the other’s head. Tailgate grabbed at Whirl’s ass again to steady her, nails digging in ever so slightly. Her free hand trailed down the taller woman’s side, teasing over her stomach and enjoying the feeling of muscle flexing beneath the skin. Moments like these reminded Tailgate of the first time she laid eyes on the other woman, a storm of ratty hair, bloody clothing, and righteous fury. A loaded gun ready to fire at the slightest provocation. </p><p>Whirl bucked against Tailgate’s face, grinding bordering on desperate, and Tailgate took the unspoken signal for <em> more</em>. Her free hand trailed down further, brushing Whirl’s inner thighs before Tailgate slipped a thumb into her slit, dipping inside just enough Whirl would be able to feel the pressure. She dragged her nails down Whirl’s ass and the back of her thigh and Whirl shivered, her knee flexing where it rested over Tailgate’s shoulder, thigh pressing against her cheek. Tailgate redoubled her efforts, alternating harsher sucks on Whirl’s clit with gentler licks across it, replacing her thumb with two fingers and pushing them in just slightly further. </p><p>“<em>Oh,</em>” Whirl gasped softly, every muscle in her body seeming to contract and relax in an instant. “God, Tailgate, <em> please</em>.” Her head dropped, breathing heavy. “Fuck.” </p><p>Something about Whirl had led Tailgate to believe she would be loud— maybe it was the hair-trigger temper or the fact that their first encounter consisted of mostly yelling— and Whirl had certainly delivered that first night together (when she had been, Tailgate could now add, <em> high as a kite</em>). Slowly, Tailgate had learned when Whirl was truly enjoying herself, not just putting on a show, she tended to stay quiet, every slight tensing of a muscle or sharp breath a part of some code Tailgate was still learning to decipher. Every gasped out word and moan encouraged Tailgate further now that she’d found a rhythm, and she kept up the pace single-mindedly.</p><p>“Close,” Whirl gasped, her hips bucking against Tailgate’s face, heel digging almost painfully into her back. “Don’t stop.” </p><p>Tailgate obliged, moaning against Whirl’s cunt when Whirl dragged her blunt nails down her neck. She ran her thumb along Whirl’s entrance, continuing the steady attention on her clit until she could feel Whirl tensing, grinding down and pushing Tailgate’s face even more flush between her legs. <em> Like a loaded gun</em>, Tailgate thought again. </p><p>Whirl came with a final full-body shutter and a low, throaty moan, foot twitching where the heel dug into Tailgate’s back. The rush of fluid against Tailgate’s face elicited a soft moan from her as well, and she let Whirl ride out her orgasm against her face, licking up the moisture with light, steady pressure until Whirl pulled back, tugging at her hair. </p><p>“Fuck, legs.” Whirl panted, pulling her leg off Tailgate’s shoulder and leaning back fully against the cool tile. Tailgate sat back on her heels, noting that the spray of the shower had long since gone cold. She grinned up at Whirl, who had a lazy look of satisfaction painted on her face. “C’mere.” Whirl opened her arms, and Tailgate stood, stumbling slightly upon the realization her legs had gone slightly numb. Whirl caught her by the arm, pulling Tailgate flush against her and leaning in for a kiss. Tailgate brought both arms up to wrap around Whirl’s neck, letting her eyes fall closed contentedly. </p><p>Whirl pulled away after a long moment, her hands coming to rest on Tailgate’s hips. “Now,” Whirl’s voice had lowered to a purr again. “I hope you didn’t think we were stopping there.”</p><p>Tailgate shivered, unable to hide her grin at the hungry look that had returned to Whirl’s eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>